combative_scalingfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rank List
Human.jpg Heavy weights Building.jpg Big one.jpg Planetary feat.jpg Universe.jpg Heaven.jpg Tier Variant This tier level is more for characters who do don't fully follow power scaling too well such as having Galen vs Yarael, with Galen being superior yet Yarael can perform a superior concentrated force power, or Anakin losing to Obiwan who definitely has preformed better destructive than Obiwan whom struggled to do lesser in concentrated force power. However certain destructive power scaling's can be applied such as 5-C among most Jedi and Sith which serves as a relative ease of force power in what they can do. The prime example of a true variant are toon characters with Spongebob ranging the scale from anywhere, being lesser than below average to surviving a mega ton bomb that would destroy an entire city. Typically this tiering belongs to toon characters due to their destructive feats being all over the place but have been some exceptions to the rule. Tier 7 7-C=0-2 Dimensional 7-B= Below average to average 7-A= average to athletic Tier 6 6-C (Athletic)= Athlete to street (250 to 2,500 Joules) 6-B (Street)= Street to Wall/100,000 Joules) 6-A (Wall/Room/above 100,000 Joules) Tier 5 5-C (Building)=Small building to city block ⭐- Small Building ⭐⭐- Building to 100 foot + Building ⭐⭐⭐- 100 foot + building ⭐⭐⭐⭐- In between 25 to 100% the power of city block 5-B (City block)= city block to Town ⭐- City block ⭐⭐- Multi-City block ⭐⭐⭐- Small Town (Under 50% of town level) ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Small Town (In between 50 to 100% of town level) 5-A (City)= Town to Small mountain ⭐- Town ⭐⭐- Large town ⭐⭐⭐- Small City ⭐⭐⭐⭐- City Tier 4 4-C (Mountain)= Small Mountain to Large Island (Nephilim size) ⭐- Small mountain/mountain ⭐⭐- large mountain/small island ⭐⭐⭐-Island ⭐⭐⭐⭐- large Island 4-B (Country)= large Island to Multi continent (Algerian size) ⭐- small country ⭐⭐- Country ⭐⭐⭐- large country ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Continent 4-A (Moon)= Geography to planet level ⭐- Multi-Continent ⭐⭐- The Moon ⭐⭐⭐- Mercury ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Mars Tier 3 3-C (Planet)= Planet Earth to Pollox ⭐- Heliocentric globe Earth ⭐⭐- Heliocentric globe Saturn ⭐⭐⭐- Heliocentric Dwarf Star/Small Star ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Star (Our heliocentric sun) 3-B (Solar System)= Pollox to Sting ray nebula. ⭐- Pollux to Pistol Star ⭐⭐- Pistol Star to Solar System ⭐⭐⭐- Solar System to 5 light days ⭐⭐⭐⭐- 5 light days to sting ray nebula 3-A (Cosmic)= Sting Ray Nebula to Milky Way Galaxy ⭐- Sting Ray Nebula to Milky Way Galaxy ⭐⭐- Milky Way Galaxy to Laniakea ⭐⭐⭐- Laniakea to Universal ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Universal and so on Tier 2 2-C = High Universal to 5D (Do not scale a character to this if their feats are stated to destroy the entire Universe, if they can't at least do damage on a Outer Space scale they won't be scaled here period.) ⭐- High Univeraal ⭐⭐- 4th dimensional ⭐⭐⭐- Multiversal + (Infinite timelines above Universe + Level) ⭐⭐⭐⭐- 5D 2-B = 6D to Outerversal Characters that destroy every materiel life in a universe, from endless to more than infinity. ⭐- 6D to 13D ⭐⭐- 13D and so on ⭐⭐⭐- Infinite Dimensional ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Infinite X Infinite Dimensional 2-A= To know more about Outerversal visit the Outerversal strict rules. ⭐- Baseline Outerversal ⭐⭐- Infinite above Outerversal ⭐⭐⭐- Way above an Outerversal multiplication above the previous, this completely is beyond conceptual viewing of Outerversal entirely with no notable weaknesses. ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Is transcendent in comparison to the previous 3 star out of 4 2-A. Tier 1 1-C= Minor Near Domniversal Far beyond 2-A ⭐⭐⭐⭐/⭐⭐⭐⭐ outerversals but is lesser than it's more perfected Incalculable Outerversals and is stands no chance against near Domniversals. Reaching to this tier is basically breaking mental barrier and realising that a leaf is no different from a universe in terms of durability that it's all just an an illusion. 1-B= Near Domniversal Characters who are completely almost dominate above anything within a verse. within the verse, with only a few limits 1-A= Domniversal Other Category links Penetration Duration Penetration Duration rules Range Intellect Fighting Capabilities Speed Lifting Strength Stamina APA Weakness Immunity The 4 star scaling This method can be used for further details of the tier system for tier 5 to 2, but not 7,6 and 1 with reasons being that the first two tiers are meant for more simple scalings, with tier 1 being that there isn't much for labeling for the overall tier in terms of 4-12 star details. The layout statistics in order Tier Height AT DC PD Range Intellect FC Speed LS Stamina APA WI Canon Victories ' '''Canon Losses ' 'Inconclusive Matches ' 'QPMV ' 'QPML ' '''QPMI For more information on how the statistics work, read the layout statistic information.